


On the Ropes

by Lightning4119



Series: Champion [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning4119/pseuds/Lightning4119
Summary: A lurid description of what happened during the cutaway in Chapter 18 of Rise of the Champion.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Isabela, Female Hawke/Merrill
Series: Champion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738336
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	On the Ropes

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm a huge smutlord, I wrote this before I even started writing Rise of the Champion.
> 
> I'm still working without an editor, so if you know the DA universe and want to help me out, contact me at http://wishfulcynic.tumblr.com/. This chapter is un-edited, so please excuse any typos.

Hawke went slack against the ropes, trembling as aftershocks wracked her body. "All right, you win," the mage rasped. "Rope play. Totally worth the effort."

"Told you so," Isabela purred from between Hawke's legs, not removing the silk blindfold that was covering Hawke's face. "You still got feeling in your hands and feet?"

"The tingling is still there, yes," Hawke said happily, wriggling her toes and clenching her fingers. "So how do we get me down from here?"

There was a brief pause, before Isabela replied. " _We_ don't get you down." The pirate was speaking with her playful 'I'm about to start trouble' voice, and Hawke's head snapped up, despite the blindfold.

"What?"

"I'm not untying you just yet. Someone else will. She'll be along shortly."

"Isabela, I swear by all that is holy, if you send Aveline in here again I will hunt you down and spank your bronzed buttcheeks red!" There was a long pause as Hawke waited for an answer. "Isabela?"

There was another pause. "Yes, Hawke?"

Hawke sighed out a breath. "Don't scare me like that. I thought you’d left."

"I'm quiet, but I'm not _that_ quiet, sweet thing. Don't worry. You'll like who I send."

"You're not going to just leave me here like this!”

"Oh, but I am," Isabela said playfully, planting a light kiss on Hawke's lips. "You need this, Hawke."

Hawke could taste her own arousal on Isabela's mouth, and bit the rogue's lip playfully. "You better hope I don't find you after this."

"You won't," Isabela snorted. "Have fun!" The door to Hawke's bedroom shut behind her, and she could hear Isabela's boots descending the steps on the way out.

Within two minutes, Hawke was breathing heavily. The knowledge that anyone could come in - Bodahn, Sandal, her mabari - and find her drenched in sweat, naked as the day she was born, and strung up in ropes a foot above her bed with her most intimate parts exposed directly to anyone entering her room had her both nervous and incredibly aroused. She could feel the juices of her arousal gathering and began imagining creative ways to exact terrible and kinky retribution upon Isabela.

Then she heard footsteps on the stairs up to her room, and her heart began pounding in her chest. She could feel goosebumps spreading across her skin, the bedroom suddenly feeling cold despite the lit fire and the vigorous workout she had had with Isabela. "Maker, please don't let it be Aveline again…"

The door creaked open slightly. "Hawke?"

Hawke's heart stopped.

 _She hadn't_.

"Are you in there?"

She had.

"Er...yes, I am."

The door opened, and she heard two more footsteps. "Isabela said you needed my help with something, so I - _Oh, Creators_! Hawke, I'm so sorry, I can come back later, I'll just-"

"Merrill, Merrill, wait! Don't go!"

"But…Hawke, you're _naked_."

Hawke burst out laughing, shaking against the ropes. "I'm aware of that, Merrill."

"Why are you naked? Why are you tied up? Were…" Merrill gasped, stepping farther into the room. Hawke heard the door click shut. "Were you and Isabela in here together?"

"Well, we were, but after this I don't know if we will be again," Hawke grumbled. “I can explain about all this, though.”

"Um...would you like me to let you down from there?"

Hawke shrugged. It was about all the movement she could make in her current state. "It's actually quite comfortable here. I wouldn't want to spend a whole day like this, but another hour or so won't hurt. Plus, I rather like the feeling of being tied down."

There was a brief pause. "Would you...would you like to put some clothes on before you explain?"

Hawke could almost feel Merrill's eyes roving across her body and fought the urge to try to rub her thighs together. "Do you want me to put some clothes on?"

This pause was far, far longer. "No," Merrill whispered.

Hawke's heart soared. "Then I won't. But...I do know why Isabela left me up here like this. Have a seat."

Hawke heard a chair scraping across the floor and the soft padding of Merrill's bare feet, followed by the sound of the cushion giving way as Merrill sat down. "Why would she do that?"

Hawke sighed. "Because if I can't get loose, I have to do what she wants."

The chair creaked as Merrill leaned forward. "And...what does she want?"

Hawke sighed, her bare breasts shaking gently as her chest rose and fell. "For me to come clean about how I feel."

"But aren't you two already clear about how you feel about each other? I mean, I know you like her and I sometimes miss things like that, so if I noticed it then it must be obvious, right?"

Hawke bit her lip again. "I wasn't referring to how I feel about her, Merrill."

"Then who? Fenris? Because she asked me to come see you, and Fenris might listen to me more than her, unless he thinks that…" Merrill trailed off. "Oh. _Oh_. Hawke."

"Merrill?" Hawke said hopefully.

"I...I didn't...I didn't know."

"Merrill, Isabela and I are...seeing each other, yes. But we're also seeing other people. Her more than me, I mean, _she_ is, and I don’t mind, but…I...I…" She growled in frustration, tugging at the ropes. "Bollocks to it. I'm already hanging here with my bits out to anyone who cares to have a look, I might as well just come out and say it. Merrill, I'm sweet on you. Very sweet on you. This, I think, is both Isabela's way of getting me to say it, and getting us together."

"Do...do you want that? I mean, I know I'm not nearly as pretty as Isabela, and I miss things, and-"

"Merrill," Hawke said quietly. "You are beautiful. And you're better than you give yourself credit for." She licked her lips. "I think this is part of her plan," Hawke said, feeling her sex moisten. "She wants to leave the decision up to you." She arched her back, knowing that the elf's eyes would be on her. "Merrill...if you want. You can touch me. You can kiss me. You can have me." The chair creaked for a moment, and Hawke could hear Merrill's bare feet on the floor again. Hawke could hear her own blood pounding in her ears as she heard Merrill unbuckling her gauntlets, and she could hear Merrill swallow hard before she felt a shaking hand slide against her arm. "It's all right, Merrill," Hawke breathed. "I want this. I want _you_. I want you so much I’m practically dripping, here."

" _Hawke_ ," Merrill breathed, before Hawke felt the elven mage's lips press against hers.

Honey. Merrill tasted like honey. She kissed back, sucking gently on Merrill's lip as the elf cupped her face with one hand, the other sliding into Hawke's hair.

"Merrill," Hawke gasped as the two came up for air, lips swollen and faces flushed. "I need you."

Hawke could feel Merrill's breath on her lips. "Do you want me to let you down?"

The mage closed her eyes behind the blindfold. "Do _you_ want to let me down?"

"I...not yet," Merrill admitted.

"Minx," Hawke breathed. She felt Merrill's fingers graze her breast, before the mage pinched her nipple lightly. The elf's other hand slid down her bare back, cupping her pert backside for a moment before sliding down her thigh. "Don't rush, Merrill."

"I won't," Merrill rasped. Her fingers slid up over Hawke’s chest, and Hawke caught one of the elf's fingers between her lips, sucking gently for a moment. Merrill's other hand was teasing the back of her knee, and Hawke gasped.

"Did Isabela tell you about that spot?"

Merrill's fingers froze. "Er...actually, I was reading some of her friend-fiction about Aveline."

"I might have guessed," Hawke said, before wriggling against Merrill's hands. "Don't _stop_ ," she whimpered.

Merrill finally cupped her breast, her other hand slowly inching up the inside of Hawke's thigh. Her thumb grazed against her nether lips, and Hawke whimpered, straining against the ropes. Merrill squeezed Hawke's breast gently, and Hawke could hear the lightweight chainmail the mage wore clink as she bent, her warm breath washing over Hawke's breast before Merrill caught one of Hawke's nipples between her lips. Hawke gasped at the contact, and Merrill's finger slid along the length of her sex, teasing the pearl of her clit for a moment.

Hawke moaned, her sex clenching. "Merrill, _please_." Merrill’s thumb tapped her clit again, and Hawke gasped again as the elf bit her nipple gently at the same time. Another moan escaped Hawke as Merrill slipped a finger inside her, curling it upwards. A second finger joined it a minute later, and Hawke’s breath hitched as Merrill’s thumb worked against her clit even as her fingers pressed into her sex. Merrill’s tongue was laving against her breast, and Hawke groaned, feeling her arousal building. “Don’t stop, please don’t stop…” She trailed off with a strangled cry as her body clenched around Merrill’s fingers, and her back arched, the orgasm wracking her body. She went slack as the waves of pleasure slowly faded, panting hard.

“Hawke…” Merrill seemed profoundly shy, considering she had just teased Hawke to a strong orgasm. “Could I…could I taste you?”

“Oh, Maker, _yes_.” She heard Merrill hurriedly unbuckle her greaves, dropping them on the floor, before the elven mage crawled onto the bed, shifting around between Hawke’s legs. Hawke felt Merrill’s breath on her thigh, before the mage nipped lightly at the side of her knee. Hawke yelped, and Merrill giggled, before trailing kisses up the mage’s thighs, pausing to bite hard enough on one inner thigh to make Hawke hiss out a moan. “Oh, yes, right theeeere…” Hawke trailed off, before continuing petulantly. “Why’d you stop?”

“Ah gah a haih on mah tahng,” Merrill said. She was silent for a moment. “Got it. Sorry.” Suddenly, Merrill’s mouth was on her, and Hawke cried out as the elf’s tongue teased her clit. Two of the mage’s strong fingers were in her, curling and stroking deep, and Merrill’s lips closed around her pearl, suckling gently. Hawke thrashed against the ropes, arching her back and trying to get more of the delicious friction she needed. She could feel Merrill’s grin against her crotch, and the blood mage kept teasing her, tilting her head and licking deeper into Hawke. Hawke felt the heat flooding her sex again, pooling in her belly, and her thighs began to shake as Merrill swirled her tongue around. Merrill paused a moment to gasp in a breath, before she pressed her lips to Hawke’s pussy and licked as deep as she could, teasing the sensitive spot just inside her with the tip of her tongue. Hawke cried out as the orgasm rushed through her, her limbs straining against Isabela’s knots.

“D-don’t stop,” Hawke stuttered, her mouth dry and her senses clouded. “Maker, please, don’t stop…” Merrill continued to suck and lick at her cunt, making up for what she lacked in experience with raw enthusiasm. _She has that approach a lot_ , Hawke thought right before another orgasm hit her like a charging ogre and wiped every other thought from her head. She heard herself cry out as the orgasm ripped through her, waves of pleasure shaking her body.

Merrill murmured against the other mage’s thigh. “Hawke, are you all right?”

Hawke took a minute to respond, gasping for air as sweat dripped off her. “I am going to _kill_ Isabela when I see her after this!” She growled as the tremors finally subsided.

Merrill lifted her head from between Hawke’s legs, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. “Why?”

“Because you’re driving me wild! I just had a sodding multiple orgasm and I can’t even _touch_ you!”

“Do you…do you want to touch me?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Hawke hissed. “Do you want me to?”

“Yes,” Merrill declared immediately.

“Right then,” Hawke said happily, grabbing hold of the ropes that were tied around her wrists. Focusing, she channeled a quick burst of frost magic into each rope, freezing them solid, before yanking hard, the frozen ropes snapping easily. Hawke’s rear hit the bed, and the mage groaned quietly as her hamstrings protested, her legs still in the air. Flicking off the blindfold, Hawke spotted a set of teeth marks on each inner thigh, and noticed that they were of different sizes. Grabbing the ropes tied around her ankles, Hawke repeated her freeze-and-yank method of getting herself loose, her heels landing on the bedspread a moment later. “For the record,” Hawke said, “I could have done that at any time.”

Ignoring the lengths of rope still tied around her wrists and ankles, she grabbed Merrill by the straps of her outfit and hauled her onto the bed, the elf yelping as she was yanked off her feet. Hawke straddled the blood mage, tugging off Merrill’s scarf and belt and working at the buckles of her outfit. “You are wearing _far_ too much clothing for this,” Hawke whispered, kissing the elf hard and sucking on her lower lip gently. “Oh, Maker, you taste like honey even with me smeared all over your mouth.”

Merrill’s hands were sliding up Hawke’s back as she finally managed to undo the buckles on Merrill’s tunic, tugging the green fabric up and off. Hawke ran her hands up and down the other mage’s body, feeling the gentle curves of the lithe elf’s figure before running into a problem.

“Um…Merrill…”

The elf looked unsure. “Hawke?”

Hawke bit her lip, trying not to laugh. “How do I get this thing off of you?”

Merrill giggled, before lifting her head, working her hands behind her neck for a moment. Her eyes narrowed in concentration, before her face brightened. “Got it.” She wriggled underneath Hawke, slithering partway out of the chainmail, exposing her undergarments to Hawke. She peeled the armor farther off, before working it down over her hips and pausing. She worked her hands at her waist a moment longer, before kicking her chainmail the rest of the way off. Hawke spotted a flash of red silk in the armor before turning back to the task at hand and fingering the sleeveless shift Merrill wore underneath. “Is this silk?”

Merrill flushed. “Isabela got it for me last year. I used to wear wool when the clan was in Ferelden, it kept me warm but it chafed something awful.”

Hawke grinned. “I always wondered what you wore under there.”

“Do you…do you like it?”

“It’s very pretty,” Hawke said, sliding her hands up Merrill’s creamy thighs, the fabric carrying upwards. “But right now, with it stopping me from seeing you, I hate it.”

“Well then,” Merrill giggled, holding her arms over her head. “I suppose you’ll want to take it off!” Hawke nodded, slowly sliding the shift up farther over Merrill’s body, watching as more and more of the elf’s body was revealed to her. The shift came over her head and off, and as Hawke tossed it aside, she rocked back, eyeing the mostly naked – and blushing – elf beneath her.

Like most elves, Merrill was lithe and lean, with a trim stomach and small, pert breasts. Unlike most Dalish elves, she was also pale, her skin shielded from the sun by her outfit. As Hawke undid and removed her breast band, Merrill tucked her arms in close, unconsciously pushing her breasts together and pulling both fists up under her chin. Hawke smiled, and Merrill flushed deeper under her gaze, the red creeping down her neck and onto her collarbones.

“You’re beautiful,” Hawke murmured, taking Merrill’s hands in hers, slowly pulling the elf’s arms away from her chest.

“You really think so?” Merrill stammered. Her eyes widened as Hawke’s hands met the bed, Merrill’s own hands caught beneath hers. “Uh-oh.”

“Yes. And I wonder just how far I can make that blush extend,” Hawke whispered in Merrill’s ear, sliding the tip of her tongue along the edge of her ear.

“Oh, Creators,” Merrill gasped, her breath hitching as Hawke nipped lightly at the tip of her ear. The older mage began a trail of kisses down her neck, and Merrill rolled her hips against Hawke’s unconsciously as Hawke sucked lightly at a sensitive spot on her collarbone. Hawke let her weight fall to one side of Merrill, letting the elf’s hands free as she landed next to her. Merrill immediately pulled her into a kiss, and Hawke grinned against her lips, one hand trailing down the elf’s body. Cupping one of Merrill’s breasts, Hawke thumbed her nipple, and a moment later sat up, wriggling around and tugging the protesting elf with her until Merrill was sitting up with her back pressed against Hawke’s full breasts. “Hawke, I can’t touch you from heee- _oh_ ,” she trailed off as Hawke began nibbling at her neck, going completely limp in her arms.

“Don’t worry,” Hawke mumbled into her neck. “Just let me work my magic. So to speak.” Cupping Merrill’s breasts, she slowly massaged them, lightly pinching and teasing Merrill’s nipples between her fingers. Merrill’s hands rested on Hawke’s knees, her head lolling back on Hawke’s shoulder and her eyes half-closed as Hawke’s hands played over her body. Her breath hitched as Hawke pressed her breasts tighter against her body, Hawke’s teeth nipping at the skin over her collarbone. Hawke’s hands slid lower, her fingertips trailing over Merrill’s ribs, and Merrill’s fingers clenched into Hawke’s thighs as Hawke’s palms crossed over her taut stomach.

Hawke cupped her inner thighs, her thumbs resting on Merrill’s mound, and Merrill let out a half-whine, shifting against Hawke, her eyes still half-closed. Hawke gently eased Merrill’s thighs apart, her own sex throbbing as she worked on Merrill’s body.

Merrill’s toes curled into the bedding as Hawke slid a finger through her slick folds. “Goodness, you’re practically soaked,” Hawke murmured into her neck.

“Can you,” Merrill paused and let out a high-pitched moan as Hawke circled her clit, “can you blame me?” Her mind went blank as Hawke teased her clit directly with two fingers, Hawke’s other hand sliding under her thigh to squeeze her tight rear. Hawke shifted the angle of her hand, her thumb sliding over Merrill’s clit as her first two fingers slid into her tight channel. Hawke curled her fingers upwards, and Merrill’s hands clenched tighter around Hawke’s thighs. It took only a few moments before Merrill cried out, her inner walls clenching around Hawke’s stroking fingers and her nails digging into the skin of Hawke’s thighs as she came.

“That’s one,” Hawke murmured, sliding her fingers from Merrill, grinning as the elf whined at the movement, and sucking the slick from her fingers. “You taste delicious, but…” Planting her palms on Merrill’s shoulder blades, she shoved her forward, the dazed and surprised elf face-planting onto the bed with a confused yelp. “I’d prefer to taste it direct from the source.”

Moving forward, Hawke eyed Merrill’s rump sticking up in the air, her inflamed and dripping sex exposed to her gaze. Licking her lips, Hawke blew a stream of cool air over Merrill’s clit, bringing a gasp from the elf. Grinning impishly, Hawke bit Merrill on the rear. Merrill’s response was muffled by the bedding, but from what Hawke could make out it was partway between a gasp of pain and a pleasured moan. She repeated herself on the other cheek, and Merrill rocked her hips back and forth, moments before Hawke’s hands clamped down on her hips, her tongue batting over the elf’s clit. She slid her tongue deeper into Merrill’s cunt, feeling Merrill’s thighs shaking as she moaned into the bed.

Those moans became howls as Merrill came again, her sex clenching as the orgasm ripped through her. Hawke continued lapping at her cunt as Merrill’s hands scrabbled against the bedding, until she finally went limp.

“That’s two,” Hawke said, wiping her mouth. Rolling the elf over, Hawke hooked Merrill’s thin ankles over her shoulders, feeling Merrill’s heels slide down her back as she buried her face in her pussy again.

A string of Elvish poured from Merrill’s mouth as her hands knotted in Hawke’s hair, her heels digging into Hawke’s back as the mage kept her mouth pressed to Merrill’s core, two fingers curled deep into her. Her other hand snaked up Merrill’s body, squeezing her breast as Hawke continued to work her tongue against her. As Hawke batted her tongue against Merrill’s clit, Hawke felt Merrill’s shaking thighs closing in around her head, her ankles crossing over each other as Hawke twisted her fingers around, curling the other direction and deeper into the elf. Merrill squealed as Hawke stroked another sensitive spot, and a few moments later Hawke felt a rush of additional moisture slick over her fingers before Merrill’s sex spasmed around her fingers.

Hawke continued her ministrations as Merrill shook and thrashed, trying to draw out the orgasm as long as possible. Eventually, Merrill fell still, and the mage slowly slid her fingers from Merrill’s cunt. “Three,” Hawke rasped, and Merrill’s head lifted off the bed, a wild look in her eye. The elf practically flew off the bed, pouncing on Hawke and kissing her hard, her hands running over Hawke’s body. She began kissing down Hawke’s body, but Hawke hooked her hands under the elf’s armpits, tugging her back up and squirming around underneath her until the two could taste each other at the same time.

Merrill practically dove in headfirst, sucking and nipping at Hawke’s cunt. Hawke squeezed Merrill’s rear, teasing her clit with the tip of her tongue even as she worked a finger into her again. She dipped her tongue between Merrill’s outer lips a moment later, urging them apart and swirling deep. Merrill shuddered at the contact, but kept going, tilting her hips unconsciously and giving Hawke a better angle. Hawke felt the heat coiling in her belly again as Merrill’s tongue flicked over her clit, and fought the urge to buck her hips towards Merrill’s mouth in response to the hungry strokes of her tongue.

Hawke slipped Merrill’s soaked clit into her mouth, sucking hard and teasing it with the tip of her tongue, working two fingers into her and rubbing her knuckles past one sensitive spot on the way to tease another with the tips of her fingers.

It only took a few more minutes before they hit their limits.

Merrill keened as the orgasm ripped through her, Hawke’s own climax hitting a moment later as Merrill’s tongue danced over her clit. The two collapsed in a sweaty pile of limbs, and Hawke squirmed around, sliding her palm along the line of Merrill’s jaw before pulling the elf into a tired kiss.

“That was amazing,” Merrill said, panting lightly.

“That’s putting it lightly,” Hawke giggled, planting a kiss on Merrill’s sweaty temple before pulling the elf close against her chest.

“So are we…what does this mean?” Merrill asked, tracing the scar on Hawke’s belly.

“We may have to do that a couple more times to get the meaning,” Hawke replied with a grin, wiping the back of her hand against her mouth.

There was a moment’s pause before Merrill’s lips twitched. “I love you,” she blurted out. Hawke’s face softened, and Merrill went on. “I probably shouldn’t have said that, should I? I always say the stupidest things…”

Hawke sat up. “Merrill, I’ve been doing my level best to show you how I feel about you. But I don’t know where…this,” she said, gesturing between the two of them, “will go. I mean, I’m…Isabela and I…well, she probably wouldn’t have a problem with it, so long as you didn’t get hurt, at which point she would skin me, but that’s not the point because I would never do anything to hurt you, but…” she trailed off at the look Merrill was giving her.

“Is that what I sound like when I ramble?” Merrill asked. “No wonder you think I’m cute.”

“I’m a bit confused about all this,” Hawke admitted, running a hand through her sweaty hair. “I don’t know if Isabela is trying to push us together because she’s afraid of things getting too serious between her and me, or if she just wanted me to get my feelings about you out in the open. And Merrill, I don’t…I don’t ever want to hurt you. I care about you too much. But I don’t know what move to make that won’t hurt someone.”

“Well then,” Merrill said quietly. “Maybe you shouldn’t make any move? We could just see where things go from here. I mean, I love you. And I think…I think I love Isabela, too. You’re both so beautiful and clever, and Isabela does foolish things sometimes but she means well, she really does, and you never make any mistakes, and I…I don’t deserve either of you.”

“Whoa, now, who never makes any mistakes?” Hawke asked. “I distinctly recall having to ship my little brother off to the Grey Wardens because I dragged him along on a trip to the Deep Roads, where I mistakenly trusted a greedy backstabbing dwarf who left us for dead. And that’s just one incident.” She cupped the elf’s face and planted a kiss on her tattooed forehead. “I’m not some sort of goddess, Merrill.”

“But I…I…” Merrill’s half-hearted protests were cut off as Hawke kissed her again. “Oh, Creators, when you do that my mind just goes blank.”

“I’ll have to do that more often, then,” Hawke said. “I love you too, Merrill. When are you moving in?”

Merrill blinked owlishly. “Moving in?”

Hawke nodded. “I was thinking of scandalizing the neighbors. I’m already sleeping with a pirate, I think I could double my money by having my Dalish lover move in. What do you think?”

Merrill sat up abruptly. “Here, in Hightown, the rich fancy part of the city with no rats in it? And you…with an elf?” Hawke shrugged. “ _Ma vhenan_ , you really are crazy, aren’t you?”

“It’s a crazy world,” Hawke replied. “What do you say?”

Merrill brightened. “If you’re not scared, neither am I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is what keeps me interested in continuing. I'll respond to comments in a timely manner as best I can, but even kudos are appreciated. If you're enjoying the story - spread the word! Message boards, tell your fandom friends, whatever. I'm trying to get more exposure for my work.
> 
> In other words, gimme that sweet sweet validation because I'm a sad clown.


End file.
